


Don't Hide Your Love Away

by Sans Seraph (themothandthestars)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Grooming, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Team Free Love, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themothandthestars/pseuds/Sans%20Seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their angels are slow to show their wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hide Your Love Away

Their angels are slow to show their wings. They’re quick to love, and only slightly slower to be loved, but this? 

This isn’t borrowed bodies, or brilliant boys that are too easy to fall (and Fall) for. It isn’t as easy as sex or cheeseburgers or bad sci-fi at 3 am-Sam and Dean both more asleep than not but unwilling to give up on their night or _Metal Tornado_. 

This is them-the only bit of themselves the Winchesters would see for a long time, if they have their way-and they aren’t worth it. 

\---

Gabriel caves first, to no one’s surprise. 

The fact that is was sad puppy eyes and not any of the things they expected would make the angel forget why he hid himself away. Puppy eyes and big, clever hands that work Dean’s emotions out of shoulders and back where it’s stored like something out of a myth and make angels purr. 

They’re huge, sharp-feathered, bronze-y-pink and white. And they’re a mess. Sam cuts his finger on a feather, and the wings disappear again. 

\---

Cas is harder and easier. 

Dean tries the patience of angels on a daily basis, and in the end Cas can refuse Dean nothing. His wings are broad and strong and black, reflecting colors like oil on water. They remind him of the Impala-all glossy and powerful, and chased with silver. 

Scars, he explains. From Hell. Cas says it like they’re awful, ugly things. Dean doesn’t know if that makes it better or worse-but he can’t stop touching the silvery feathers. 

\---

Castiel teaches them to groom; how to thread their fingers between feathers without cutting to them bone as centuries of ash and dust and brimstone fall away, where to find the little swells of flesh where oil is secreted. Bronze turns gold in places, and sort-of-pink becomes girls’ toy aisle. 

Dean only hisses a ‘dude, you’re _glowing_!’ the ‘that’s so awesome!’ heavily implied, proving even his brother can learn. 

Sam isn’t sure if the sound Gabriel makes is happy or not, but he never asks them to stop. He wonders how long it’s been. 

\---

Gabriel teaches them to tease, showing them all the little places that make his brother squirm and writhe and makes sounds that start to stretch out of human hearing and Dean has always been good at this. At learning how things work, and how to make them sing for him. Using his hands. 

And if making Cas forget himself is all he’s ever good at? Then he’ll be perfectly happy, ears ringing or not, but Sammy is laughing and Gabriel is grinning like this was his plan all along, and fuck it all if this isn’t nine kinds of wrong and perfect. 

\--- 

They learn the hard way that motel beds aren’t in any way big enough for two angels, their respective humans, and eight wings.   
Not that anyone cared by that point.

**Author's Note:**

> An askbox fic for SpeightedBreath on Tumblr. <3


End file.
